Jerhyn
Jerhyn is the sultan of Lut Gholein. Biography Early History In his youth, Jerhyn purchased minor love potions from Lysander, hoping to win the favors of the harem girls. At some point. Jerhyn succeeded his father as sultan of Lut Gholein.To Hell and Back In 1263, he was visited by Jazreth, who was interested in the history of the palace. Jerhyn gave him a tour. When he found ancient seals over a passageway in the cellar, he became very agitated. He asked for some time alone to study them, and Jerhyn granted it. Shortly after, he left with no further word. Jerhyn never saw him again.Diablo II, The Secret of the Vizjerei, Arcane Sanctuary The Siege of Lut Gholein The following year, his city was beset by troubles that began with the coming of the Dark Wanderer. His people began whispering of the dead rising from their tombs, and monsters roaming the dunes of Aranoch at night. Jerhyn himself witnessed things that he could not explain. He ordered the port closed and all trade ships moored until he could be sure that his city was safe. When the troubles began here, he allowed the terrified harem guilds to join him within the safety of the palace. All was fine, until one night, screams echoed up the stairwells from the harem. His guards arrived to find the girls being slaughtered by demons. The guards were able to push the demons back through the rift from which they'd come from, but the demons kept coming through, and the palace guards were left to fight a losing battle. Jerhyn hired Greiz and his mercenaries to protect the city, but knew that matters were growing worse by the hour. Still, he had to choose his confidantes carefuly, lest he send the city into a panic. Such confidantes came in the form of a group of heroes, who were in pursuit of the Dark Wanderer. After witnessing their deeds, he told them of the evil that had beset the palace. They successfully slew the Summoner (the same man that Jerhyn had seen a year ago), ending the threat to the palace.Diablo II, The Secret of the Vizjerei, The Summoner Impressed with their skills and bravery, he confided that Drognan and himself had concluded (correctly) that the Dark Wanderer was Diablo himself, that the Lord of Terror sought the Tomb of Tal Rasha, in a bid to free Baal. The heroes set out in pursuit, but the Prime Evils escaped. Jerhyn authorized Meshif to take them over the Twin Seas to Kehjistan, so that their hunt may continue. He gave them his final thanks, and told them they would always be welcome in his city.Diablo II, The Secret of the Vizjerei, Seven Tombs In-game Jerhyn appears as an NPC in of Diablo II. Upon the player's arrival in Lut Gholein, Jerhyn greets them at Warriv's camp. In addition to his introduction and his suggestion to talk to Atma, he has a special dialogue option breaking down what services the player can get from which vendor. Jerhyn will subsequently be found at the steps of the palace. Personality and Traits Jerhyn was a young man during the time of the Darkening of Tristram and its aftermath. He has good leadership ability, and he is well liked by his people.Act II NPCs, The Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2016-10-26 Warriv believed that he had his father's strength and wits, and in time, would grow into a fine sultan. Greiz considered him to be a fine businessman. References Category:Diablo II NPCs Category:Act II Category:Lut Gholein Category:Characters